The present invention relates generally to improvements in surgical procedures and it relates particularly to an improved device for performing spinal taps.
Among the surgical procedures which require a spinal puncture, that is, the introduction of a needle into the subarachnoid space, is a spinal tap for obtaining spinal fluid for analysis or for relieving the spinal fluid pressure. In performing the spinal tap in the conventional manner, after suitable preparation, a bevelled needle is inserted between a lumbar interspace, usually the fourth lumbar interspace and after it enters the subarachnoid space as evidenced by the sudden release of the resistance of the dura, the stylet is withdrawn and the spinal fluid collected. The conventional spine tapping procedures and the instruments employed, possess numerous drawbacks and disadvantages and an important consequence of these are the undesirable after effects of a spinal tap, such as bad headaches and the like. These are believed to be the consequence of the leaking of spinal fluid from the punctured outer or sheath tissue of the spinal column, which is very frequently caused by the coring of this tissue produced by the insertion of the needle, or by the bevel of the needle being turned in such a manner as to cause an ineffective valve in the dura and allow excess leakage.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved surgical device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved device for performing a spinal puncture in effecting fluid access to the subarachnoid space.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved device for performing a spinal tap in which the leakage of spinal fluid following the termination of the tap is prevented or minimized.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a device which forces the user to properly insert the spinal needle bevel.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device of the above nature characterized by its great reliability, ease and convenience of application and use, ruggedness and high versatility and adaptability.
The above and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing, which illustrates a preferred embodiment thereof.
In a sense, the present invention contemplates the provision of a surgical device comprising a hypodermic needle having a bevelled distal end and guide means restricting the needle to movement in an axial direction at a predetermined orientation and preventing the rotation of the needle about its longitudinal axis.
In the preferred form of the improved device, the hypodermic needle is of non-circular transverse cross-section, advantageously of equilateral triangular transverse cross-section, and is sharply bevelled at its distal end, so that the tip coincides with an apex of the needle transverse cross-section. The guide means includes a block having an oblique linear bore having a cross-section corresponding to that of the needle, the needle axially slideably engaging and projecting through the bore and being prevented from rotating about the longitudinal axis of the bore. The needle is slideably telescoped by a stylet whose distal face coincides with the plane of the plane of the distal end of the needle, and the needle and stylus are mounted on a manipulatable head member in the known manner.
In performing a spinal puncture with the present improved device, a flap is formed in the spinal column outer tissue in the area of entry of the needle, and the flap returns to a position closing the puncture upon withdrawal of the needle to minimize or prevent leakage of spinal fluid and its undesirable consequence. The device is simple and reliable, easy and convenient to use and of high versatility and adaptability.